utsafandomcom-20200214-history
May 2011 Commencement
The May 2011 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2011 and Summer 2011 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, May 5 at 6:00 p.m., then Friday, May 6 at 6:00 p.m., and the others on Saturday, May 7 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 4:30 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA Second ceremony: COEHD Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COE and COS Fifth ceremony: COA and COPP Marshals University Marshals *Alan R. Dutton *Rosalind Horowitz *Dennis Olsen *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh *David H. Silvera College of Architecture *John H. Alexander, Department of Architecture *William A. Dupont, Department of Architecture *Suat Gunham, Department of Architecture *Stephen A. Temple, Department of Architecture College of Business *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Jacob J. Dell, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Martha A. Fasci, Department of Accounting *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Dennis M. Lopez, Department of Accounting *Thomas A. Thomson, Department of Finance *Dana X. Wang, Department of Management *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management College of Education and Human Development *Joellen E. Coryell, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Thelma L. Duffey, Department of Counseling *Maricela Oliva, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Shannon J. Sauro, Department of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Daniel A. Sass, Department of Educational Psychology *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Armando L. Trujillo, Department of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Zenong Yin, Department of Health and Kinesiology College of Engineering *Mark Appleford, Department of Biomedical Engineering *Kiran Bhaganagar, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Hariharan Krishnaswami, Department of Electrical Engineering *Xiaofeng Liu, Department of Civil Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Gabriel A. Acevedo, Department of Sociology *Thomas Coyle, Department of Psychology *Kirsten E. Gardner, Department of History *Kimberly N. Kline, Department of Communication *Joanna E. Lambert, Department of Anthropology *Clayton M. Littlejohn, Department of Philosophy *William S. McCrary, Department of Music *Walter C. Wilson, Department of Political Science and Geography College of Public Policy *Rosalie N. Ambrosino, Department of Social Work *Michael J. Gilbert, Department of Criminal Justice *Lloyd B. Potter, Department of Demography and Organization Studies *Marie Tillyer, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Craig T. Jordan, Department of Biology *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics *Xomalin G. Peralta, Department of Physics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Taeg K. Nishimoto, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Jeffery P. Boone, Professor of Accounting *Nandini Kannan, Professor of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Bruce G. Barnett, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Ellen Rojas Clark, Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Belinda B. Flores, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Juliet Langman, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Michael C. Moyer, Assistant Professor of Counseling *Mariela A. Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Yufei Huang, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Mehdi Shadaram, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Hatim O. Sharif, Assistant Professor of Civil Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Mark E. Allen, Professor of English *Ovidio C. Giberga, Assistant Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Professor of Art *Elizabeth A. Rowe, Assistant Professor of Art College of Public Policy *Corey S. Sparks, Assistant Professor of Demography and Organization Studies *P. Johnelle Sparks, Assistant Professor of Demography and Organization Studies *Mary A. Zey, Professor of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Janis K. Bush, Associate Professor of Geological Sciences *Kleanthis Psarris, Professor of Computer Science *Dhiraj K. Sardar, Professor of Physics *Dakai Zhu, Assistant Professor of Computer Science Honors College *Richard A. Diem, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Patricia M. Harris, Professor of Criminal Justice *Ruben Mancha, Lecturer II of Information Systems *Mary E. McNaughton-Cassill, Associate Professor of Psychology *Valerie M. Sponsel, Associate Professor of Biology References Category:Commencement Category:2010-2011 at UTSA